Guerra Civil Jedi
*Darth Malak† *Darth Bandon† *Saul Karath† *Almirante Sith no identificado† *Mon Halan *Derred *Bastila Shan *Varko† |comandante2= *Forn Dodonna *Bastila Shan *Consejo Jedi *Revan *Carth Onasi }} La Guerra Civil Jedi, también conocida como la Segunda Guerra Sith, la Insurrección de la Antigua República y por los Mandalorianos como la Guerra de la Forja Estelar, fue un conflicto devastador que comenzó cuando el Caballero Jedi Revan, que había llevado a las fuerzas de la República Galáctica a la victoria en las Guerras Mandalorianas, fundó un nuevo Imperio Sith y se declaró a sí mismo Señor Oscuro de los Sith. La guerra comenzó cuando él, junto con su amigo y aprendiz Darth Malak, dirigieron una invasión a la República Galáctica en el año 3.959 ABY. Con la ayuda de veteranos de las Guerras Mandalorianas y una hueste de conversos Jedis Oscuros que servían con ellos, los ex-Jedi esperaban conquistar a la República anticipándose a una amenaza mayor, la de los Verdaderos Sith que acechaban en las Regiones Desconocidas de la galaxia. Durante la guerra Darth Revan casi tuvo éxito al conquistar la Repúbica, sin embargo una trampa planeada por los Jedi y accidentalmente apoyada por Malak lo dejó comatoso, con su mente casi destruida. Apenas vivo, él fue rescatado de los restos de su nave por Bastila Shan, cuyas habilidades en la meditación de batalla y la Fuerza habían permitido el éxito de la misión. Llevado al Enclave Jedi en Dantooine, Revan fue sanado por el Consejo Jedi y reprogramado para creer que era un agente leal a la República puesto al mando de Bastila, que fue apostada a bordo de la Espiral Endar. En el 3.956 ABY, con la intención de recuperar las memorias fragmentadas de Revan sobre la Forja Estelar, la vasta estación espacial que era la fuente de los aparentemente infinitos recursos de los Sith, él fue llevado a la ecumenópolis de Taris, donde una flota Sith al mando directo de Darth Malak esperaba tendiendo una emboscada. Eventualmente Revan, Bastila, Carth Onasi y varios otros escaparon de Taris hacia la academia de Dantooine, donde los Maestros Jedi del lugar lo volvieron a entrenar. Después de varias semanas el Consejo de Dantooine lo envió a él y a la tripulación del Halcón de Ébano de vuelta a la galaxia civilizada para rastrear la ubicación de la Forja Estelar, en el corazón del antiguo Imperio Infinito de los rakata. Posteriormente, después del descubrimiento de varios antiguos Mapas Estelares, Malak dirigió un ataque contra el Enclave, devastándolo y lastimando severamente a la Orden Jedi. Después de encontrar el último Mapa Estelar, deduciendo la ubicación del planeta natal rakatano de Lehon, Revan, los Jedi y la República iniciaron la batalla final de la guerra. Con Malak muerto, la Forja Estelar destruida y la flota Sith desperdigada y derrotada, la larga y costosa guerra llegó a su fin. Historia Orígenes Los Neo-Cruzados Mandalorianos .]] Las semillas de la Guera Civil Jedi fueron sembradas casi veinte años antes de que sucediera el conflicto. Comenzando en el 3.976 ABY los Mandalorianos, una raza de guerreros que descendían de los taungs del antiguo Coruscant, se embarcaron en una segunda campaña de conquista después de haberse reconstruido siguiendo a la derroa de Exar Kun durante la Gran Guerra Sith. Conquistando planetas y devastando colonias por toda la galaxia más allá del límite del espacio de la República, los muchos clanes de Neo-Cruzados, bajo el liderazgo de Mandalore el Máximo, se hicieron de un territorio más grande que el gobernado por los hutts en poco más de una década.The History of the Mandalorians Después de escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo más allá de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, el Senado Galáctico al principio declinó responder, eligiendo no actuar en la defensa de planetas más allá de las fronteras de la República. Muchos senadores, desconfiando de la guerra después de la devastación provocada por Kun y la Cruzada Sagrada Krath, no querían sujetar a sus constituyentes a otro conflicto a menos que los Mandalorianos amenazaran a la misma República. Una vez que sintió que sus clanes habían obtenido suficiente experiencia de batalla, Mandalore pronto hizo justamente eso, tomando la oferta secreta de los Sith de desafiar a un oponente digno.En un diálogo opcional con Canderous Ordo en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, se revela que los Sith habían causado inicialmente las Guerras Mandalorianas al ofrecerle a su líder un oponente con el cual podían probar su capacidad—la República y, tal vez más importante, la Orden Jedi. Lanzando una invasión en tres frentes distintos en el 3.963 ABY, las flotas Mandalorianas penetraron al espacio de la República a través de corredores de invasión delimitados por sectores adyacentes a lo largo del Borde Exterior, iniciando así las Guerras Mandalorianas.Chronicles of the Old Republic En las batallas iniciales del conflicto, particularmente la Batalla de Serroco,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook las fuerzas de la Armada de la República fueron abrumadas por tácticas y cantidades de enemigos superiores. A pesar de estos eventos desafortunados, el Consejo Jedi rehusó las súplicas desesperadas de ayuda por parte de la República, sintiendo que había otra amenaza oculta que aún no se había revelado. Aunque muchos de los miembros más jóvenes y brillantes de la Orden Jedi estaban ansiosos por combatir a los Mandalorianos, los Maestros Jedi no lo permitieron, prefiriendo mantener en privado sus propios miedos y planes para la guerra. Intervención La Batalla de Cathar jugó una gran parte para cambiar la situación. Durante las Neo-Cruzadas que anticiparon la invasión de la República, fuerzas al mando de Cassus Fett, el más grande táctico de Mandalore, atacaron el planeta Cathar, esclavizando a todos los cathar que pudieron. Después se postularía que este ataque flagrante fue uno de muchos que fueron calculados para atraer a los Jedi al conflicto. La apuesta funcionó; incitados por el genocidio de los cathar, el joven y carismático Caballero Jedi Revan, que sería conocido como "El Revanchista", desafió al Consejo y comenzó a convocar a jóvenes miembros de la Orden Jedi, incluyendo a su amigo Alek, a su causa. Después de darle su apoyo a la golpeada flota de la República, ellos pronto probaron ser comandantes más que capaces en el campo, rápidamente ascendiendo de rango. Pronto, se les dio el control directo de una tercera parte de la Armada de la República. Revan usó su recientemente adquirida autoridad para dirigir el esfuerzo bélico de la República; bajo su inspirado liderazgo, las prácticamente derrotadas tropas de la República se recompusieron y comenzaron a rechazar a los Mandalorianos. .]] En algún momento durante el año 3.963 ABY, Revan visitó el planeta Sith olvidado de Malachor V mientras buscanba nuevas bases potenciales en las zonas donde se luchaba en el Borde Exterior. Al descender a la superficie del planeta, él casi fue destruido por la resonancia del antiguo poder del lado oscuro que residía ahí. Él pudo sobrevivir al encuentro sólo gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, pero no escapó sin marcas. Habiendo abrazado al lado oscuro en su encuentro casi fatal con éste, Revan continuó explorando la accidentada superficie, eventualemnte encontrando a la Academia Trayus. Un centro de entrenamiento abandonado construido por la antigua facción Sith conocida sólo como los Verdaderos Sith, había yacido dormida por milenios. Mientras desenterraba los secretos ocultos del planeta, Revan supo la ubicación exacta y significado del planeta Korriban, el planeta natal de la especie Sith. Adicionalmente, él descubrió evidencia de que los antiguos Sith todavía existían más allá de las fronteras del espacio conocido y seguían siendo una amenaza para la galaxia. La Derrota de los Mandalorianos Después de una serie de batallas duramente peleadas en Dxun y Althir, el clímax de la guerra se acercaba rápidamente. Cuando la pelea alcanzó su punto culminante, Revan comenzó a desarrollar una manera de terminar la guerra antes de que la República estuviera demasiado debilitada por el conflicto para enfrentarse a la amenaza venidera. Trabajando en secreto, él construyó una nueva academia Sith sobre las derrumbadas ruinas del antiguo complejo de Malachor V, y usó las energías del lado oscuro que estaban contenidas ahí para atar a su voluntad a los más confiables de sus seguidores sensibles a la Fuerza. Estos individuos se convirtieron en los fundadores de la orden de los Asesinos Sith—un grupo que mantuvo secreto incluso de Alek. Adicionalmente, Revan también comisionó la creación de HK-47 y otros droides asesinos como él para realizar asesinatos motivados políticamente por toda la galaxia.HK-47, en un diálogo con Revan después de que Malak revelara su verdadera identidad, detalla su propia creación a manos de Revan, mencionando que "tú me creaste poco antes de que comenzaras tu guerra para conquistar la galaxia." en Malachor V.]] En el 3.960 ABY, Revan obligó a una confrontación final con los Mandalorianos sobre Malachor V. Durante la batalla, Revan atrajo a Mandalore a una última pelea, enfrentando y superando al líder Mandaloriano en combate mano a mano. Mientras tanto, más y más Jedi que combatían en órbita se encontraron incapaces de resistir la llamada de poder que emanaba del planeta abajo, y fueron atraídos hacia el lado oscuro. Después de terminar las Guerras Mandalorianas con una clamorosa, aunque costosa, victoria, gracias a la activación del Generador de Sombra Masiva por una de sus generales Jedi, Revan y Alek dirigieron al resto de sus fuerzas a las Regiones Desconocidas con el pretexto de rastrear al remanente de la Flota Mandaloriana. Pasó el tiempo sin que se supiera nada sobre los Jedi que habían ganado la guerra para ellos, y la República temió que ellos y los soldados bajo su mando se hubieran perdido en algún gran desastre desconocido en las profundidades del espacio inexplorado. El Regreso de los Sith Saul Karath traicionó a la República Galáctica y se unió a los Imperio Sith.]] Inmediatamente después de la victoria en Malachor V, las enseñanzas del lado oscuro comenzaron a filtrarse hacia los soldados de menor rango en las fuerzas militares de la República que habían sido puestos bajo el mando directo de Revan y Alek. Casi todos aquellos que habían servido con él juraron su lealtad a Revan sobre el resto de la República y la Orden Jedi; entre ellos estuvieron algunos de los mejores líderes militares del Ejército y la Armada, como el almirante Saul Karath, el general Derred y Mon Halan. Mientras abandonaban sus juramentos a la República y lo seguían más allá del espacio conocido, la corrupción de Revan se esparció hacia abajo, formando el núcleo de su nuevo Imperio Sith. Hacia las Regiones Desconocidas En los meses que siguieron, los Jedi recibieron numerosos reportes infundados de que Revan y Alek—quien había comenzado a referirse a sí mismo como Malak—habían sido vistos en varios planetas de la República, incluso mientras la flota bajo su mando parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo, después sería revelado que ellos estaban completando la exploración de planetas que se habían enterado que alguna vez habían sido dominados por el largo tiempo olvidado Imperio Infinito de los rakata. Planetas como Dantooine, Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine y Kashyyyk fueron visitados por los dos otrora Caballeros con la esperanza de encontrar pistas sobre la ubicación de una antigua superarma rakatana. como lo habían esperado, Revan y Malak eventualmente encontraron la clave—los Mapas Estelares—que les daría el acceso a poder suficiente para derrocar a la República, gracias a la Forja Estelar. Alimentada por el lado oscuro, y obteniendo materias primas de la estrella sobre la que había sido construida, la titánica estación espacial era tanto una fábrica automática como un acorazado de batalla, capaz de manufacturar un suministro virtualmente infinito de naves, droides y otros materiales bélicos a una velocidad y escala sin precedentes. En las manos de Revan, la Forja Estelar se convirtió en el corazón del nuevo esfuerzo bélico Sith. Desde los niveles superiores del complejo de fábricas, oculto dentro del desconocido sistema Lehon, Revan fundó su nuevo imperio, que comprendía a todos aquellos que habían prometido su servicio a su causa. Primeras campañas Los astilleros de Foerost .]] Localizados en el Núcleo Profundo, los astilleros de Foerost eran una de las instalaciones más grandes empleadas por la Armada de la República. Cuarenta años antes, durante la cúspide de la Gran Guerra Sith, los astilleros habían sido atacados por una fuerza combinada de Krath y Mandalorianos, que robaron aproximadamente trescientas naves de guerra para usarlas en un asalto posterior a Coruscant.Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War Cuando Revan y Alek, ahora llamados Darth Revan y Darth Malak, declararon que ahora eran los nuevos Señores Oscuros de los Sith, uno de sus primeros actos abiertos fue ejecutar una repetición de esta incursión; usando códigos que les había dado Saul Karath, bombarderos Sith atravesaron el perímetro de redes sensoras sin ser detectados y comenzaron a devastar las defensas interiores. Mientras la República trató de montar una defensa, muchas de sus naves de guerra fueron abordadas y secuestradas por soldados Sith; estas naves pronto se unieron a la flota de naves Sith que habían llegado para asegurar el éxito del ataque. Así armadas, las fuerzas al mando de los dos antiguos Jedi comenzaron su asalto a la galaxia, que no sospechaba nada. Alianza con Czerka Durante estos primeros días Revan también firmó un tratado con la corrupta y avara Corporación Czerka. Czerka ofreció un monopolio de derechos comerciales en el espacio sith a cambio de suministrar pertrechos para la guerra. Pollard Seario y sus lacayos de Czerka aprovecharon esta oportunidad. Bombardeo de Telos IV En ese punto, el almirante Karath declaró abiertamente su intento de abandonar la República a la que alguna vez había servido. Como prueba de su lealtad, Darth Malak le ordenó bombardear el estratégicamente ubicado mundo de la República Telos IV. Al mando de una flota de naves de guerra Sith, Karath rodeó el planeta y demandó la rendición de su gobierno. Después de que el gobierno local lo rechazara, él le ordenó a su flota que iniciara un devastador bombardeo orbital. El ataque resultante fue llevado a cabo con una eficiencia brutal, limpiando la superficie del alguna vez frondoso y próspero planeta de toda la vida animal y vegetal, y ocasionando que la atmósfera se degradara a una nube de vapores tóxicos que producían lluvia ácida. Si bien algunos ciudadanos pudieron escapar en transportes, millones fueron asesinados, y muchos más murieron poco después debido a la escasez de suministros médicos y a los efectos del bombardeo. Mientras tanto, las fuerzas de Karath salieron del sistema, permitiendo que las naves de evacuación sobrevivieran sin problemas para que los refugiados que llevaban pudieran actuar como testigos de lo que eran capaces los Sith. Una fuerza especial cercana de la República, donde servía Carth Onasi, llegó al sistema poco después, pero para entonces era demasiado tarde para hacer algo más que asegurar que los evacuados llegaran a un lugar seguro. La Captura de Darth Revan confronta a Darth Revan.]] Dos años después, la guerra continuó con la República apenas sobreviviendo bajo los duros golpes de las armadas de Darth Revan y Darth Malak. Con la esperanza de iniciar una nueva etapa de la guerra, o por lo menos darles un poco de respiro, el Consejo Jedi trazó un plan para capturar a Darth Revan, para quitarle a los Sith a su más grande líder y estatega. Tomando ventaja de los talentos de Bastila Shan, una joven padawan Jedi que dominaba el raro arte de la meditación de batalla a una edad notablemente joven, los Jedi atrajeron a la flota de los dos Señores Sith para que combatieran a una pequeña fuerza de naves de guerra de la República. Mientras los dos lados combatían, Bastila y varios Caballeros Jedi abordaron la nave insignia de Revan, vencieron a sus guardias y acorralaron al Señor Oscuro en el puente de su nave de mando. Sin embargo, Malak se enteró de lo que sucedía y, en una maniobra audaz, le ordenó a las naves bajo su mando dispararle al puente de su mentor, tratando no sólo de matar a la partida de abordaje Jedi, también a su viejo amigo para reclamar el manto de Señor Oscuro de los Sith para sí mismo. ataca a Darth Revan.]] Sin embargo, Malak no sabía que Revan había sobrevivido. Como la única sobreviviente adicional del ataque desatado por Malak, Bastila usó la Fuerza para preservar la chispa de viva que aún quedaba dentro del inconsciente Señor Oscuro. Este acto causó la formación de un lazo casi físico, unido con la Fuerza, entre los dos, un evento que tendría importantes repercusiones aunque nadie lo sabía en ese momento. Esperando salvar su vida y, tal vez, iniciar su redención, Bastila tomó el cuerpo de Revan de los restos de la cubierta de mando de la nave de guerra, y escapó de la batallapara llevarlo al Consejo del Enclave de Dantooine. Los Maestros Jedi de ahí, Vandar Tokare, Vrook Lamar, Zhar Lestin y Dorak, usaron su propio dominio de la Fuerza para no sólo sanar al cuerpo y mente heridos de Revan, también para accesar y borrar sus memorias restantes de haber sido el Señor Oscuro. Un Nuevo Señor Oscuro Cambio de Prioridades dirige a sus soldados Sith y Jedis Oscuros a la batalla.]] Aunque el objetivo final de la misión había sido completado, el resultado de sus esfuerzos le salió por la culata a los Jedi y a la República. Envalentonado por su toma del mando de los Sith, Malak continuó la cruzada iniciada por su anterior mentor. Aunque estaba lejos de ser el igual de Revan en estrategia y táctica, y tampoco sabía de los muchos proyectos y tratos secretos de Revan, como los Asesinos Sith y la Academia Sith en Malachor V, el nuevo Señor Oscuro tenía muchas fuerzas—y la Forja Estelar—de su lado. Incluso mientras cambió el enfoque de su campaña militar de una de conquista y conversión a una serie de masacres con la intención de mostrar su resolución, Malak llevó a cabo una búsqueda secundaria activa de capturar o eliminar a la Jedi Bastila Shan, cuya meditación de batalla él deseaba y temía. El nuevo Señor Oscuro pensó que, si no podía tenerla a ella y a sus talentos a su lado, entonces ella tenía que morir para incrementar las posibilidades de éxiro de su guerra para conquistar la galaxia. Mientras los Jedi trabajaron en el severamente herido Revan, plantando dentro de él la creencia de que él era un leal soldado de la República sirviendo bajo el mando de Bastila,Aunque el jugador puede elegir la clae inicial de la identidad asumida de Revan, que incluye Granuja, Explorador y Soldado, el diálogo de Bastila durante la "escena de la revelación" en Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic menciona que Revan fue "un soldado bajo mi mando". Malak preparó una trampa, que llevó a cabo sobre la pequeña flota de la República dirigida por la Espiral Endar, un [[Nave capital clase Cabeza de Martillo|crucero clase Hammerhead]],, sobre la ecumenópolis del Borde exterior Taris. En la escaramuza resultante, Bastila, Revan y Carth Onasi, junto con un pequeño número de soldados y tripulantes de la República, escaparon de la nave condenada y aterrizaron en diferentes partes de la superficie de Taris: Bastila aterrizó en algún lugar de la Ciudad Baja, mientras que la cápsula de escape de Carth y Revan se impactó en una vía peatonal en la Ciudad Alta. Mientras que Bastila fue hecha prisionera por la pandilla swoop conocida como los Vulkars Negros, que planeaban venderla como Esclavitud|esclava, Carth sacó al inconsciente Revan de la cápsula y lo ocultó en un departamento abandonado, donde permaneció en coma por tres días.Diálogo con Carth. de Revan y Carth Onasi se aleja de la destruida Espiral Endar.]] Incluso mientras la Espiral Endar fue completamente destruida, las fuerzas terrestres y espaciales al mando de Malak tomaron el control de Taris e instituyeron una cuarentena en todo el planeta, rodeándolo con una flota de naves de guerra cuyos cañones láser eran capaces de obliterar a cualquier nave que tratara de huir de la superficie. Con pocas opciones, Carth y Revan en su nueva identidad comenzaron a explorar Taris buscando pistas cobre lo que le había pasado a Bastila, creyendo que ella era la clave para detener eventualmente a los Sith—si es que eso era posible. Eventualmente, al trabajar con miembros de la pandilla de los Beks Ocultos y con la ayuda del dúo de Mission Vao y Zaalbar, los dos soldados de la República pudieron enterarse aproximadamente dónde tenían a Bastila y por qué—pues ella era el premio de los Vulkars para la carrera swoop Inicio de Temporada Tarisiano. Viendo una oportunidad para rescatarla, Revan aceptó la oferta de Gadon Thek, líder de los Beks, de infiltrarse a la base de los Vulkars Negros para recuperar un prototipo de acelerador de swoop que le habían robado a los Beks; a cambio Thek permitiría que Revan entrara a la carrera swoop patrocinado por los Beks. Después de ganar sorpresivamente la carrera, pues supuestamente nunca había pilotado motos swoop antes, Brejik, líder de los Vulkars, acusó a Revan de hacer trampa. Cuando Brejik se rehusó a entregar a la hasta entonces inconsciente Bastila, ella usó la Fuerza para liberarse. En la pelea que siguió murieron Brejik y muchos de sus Vulkars, con lo que Bastila y Revan fueron libres de regresar al apartamento abandonado donde Carth, Mission y Zaalbar se estaban escondiendo. El Regreso de Revan Los eventos en la carrera swoop ocasionaron un revuelo entre el elemento criminal en Taris, y atrajeron la atención del Mercenario Mandaloriano Canderous Ordo, quien hasta ese entonces había estado trabajando como agente personal del señor del crimen y jefe del Intercambio Davik Kang, junto con el recientemente contratado famoso cazarrecompensas Calo Nord. Viendo una oportunidad de oro para sus propios intereses, ya que Davik no le había pagado el dinero que le había prometido, Canderous le ofreció un trato a Revan: a cambio de que su grupo se infiltrara a la base militar en Taris y robara los códigos necesarios para que una nave pudiera atravesar el bloqueo sins er molestada por los Sith, él les ofrecería acceso a su boleto de salida, la nave personal de Davik, el [[Carguero clase Dynamic|carguero clase Dynamic]] Halcón de Ébano. Con la ayuda del droide astromecánico personalizado T3-M4, Revan, Bastila y CarthSe asume por conveniencia que esta es la combinación de grupo usada en el juego; son posibles otras combinaciones entre los diferentes personajes. pudieron entra a la base. Después de eliminar a la oposición y derrotar al Gobernador Sith a cargo, el trío se reunió con Canderous en la Cantina de Javyar en la Ciudad Baja. El mercenario entonces llevó a Revan a la hacienda de Davik Kang, supuestamente para reclutarlo para el Intercambio, sin embargo era sólo un ardid para llevarlo adentro. Una vez que Davik salió, el grupo se dirigió a robar al Halcón de Ébano. Mientras tanto, en órbita, Malak se frustraba cada vez más por la inútil búsqueda de Bastila. Como una medida de última instancia, acorde con su personalidad, él le ordenó a Saul Karath que comenzara un bombardeo sistemático del planeta. El almirante dudó de la orden pero la aceptó, mas le dijo a Malak que tomaría varias horas reposicionar la flota para conducir tal operación. Este retraso probaría ser costoso, pues fue durante ese tiempo que Revan y Canderous tuvieron éxito al robar el preciado carguero de Kang, eliminando al jefe del crimen y aparentemente también a Calo Nord, mientras comenzaba el bombardeo de los Sith. Volando en medio de descargas de turboláser que convertían al planeta ciudad en restos llameantes, el Halcón salió del apartamento donde habían estado los demás compañeros de Revan, donde los había recogido para luego escapar del planeta condenado. Mientras se alejaban lo suficiente de Taris para poder entrar al hiperespacio, seis cazas Sith los persiguieron. Tomando el control de la torreta dorsal de la nave, Revan despachó rápidamente a los cazas estelares enemigos para darle camino libre al Halcón hacia Dantooine.Basado en las películas del juego y el "mini-juego" en que el jugador debe eliminar a los cazas Sith antes de que destruyan al Halcón de Ébano. '' bombardea Taris.]] Fue durante su tiempo en Taris que Revan comenzó a experimentar extraños flashes de sus viejas emmorias; primero sueños, en los que observó trozos de los eventos que llevaron a su muerte aparente, que pronto se desarollaron más. Después de conocer a Bastila con su nueva identidad, Revan tuvo una visión de su captura, aunque él no reconoció su significancia en su momento. Tan pronto como el Halcón de Ébano aterrizó en el enclave de Dantooine, Bastila salió de la nave para hablar con el Consejo local para reportar lo que había pasado en el planeta-ciudad—tal vez incluyendo lo que Revan dijo haber visto. Poco después ambos compartieron otra memoria, una visión en la forma de un sueño en donde Revan y Malak se encontraban dentro de unas ruinas, buscando "los secretos de la Forja Estelar". La Búsqueda de la Forja Estelar Reconociendo la significancia de estas visiones, pues esa había sido su intención cuando borraron las memorias del capturado y comatoso Revan, el Consejo del Enclave de Dantooine debatió sobre volver a entrenar al ex-Caballero en los caminos de los Jedi. Vrook fue cauteloso, pues creía que había una posibilidad distante de que Revan volviera a sus caminos oscuros; sin embargo, después de discutir el asunto en privado, el Consejo decidió que el guerrero amnésico volviera a sus filas. Durante las semanas siguientes Revan realizó un intenso entrenamiento Jedi remedial, trabajando con Bastila y bajo la supervisión del Maestro Jedi Zhar Lestin.Evidenciado en las escenas que muestran el entrenamiento de Revan Después de probar su conocimiento sobre el Código Jedi, construir su propio sable de luz y buscar y redimir a la caída Juhani, Revan le demostró a Lestin que estaba listo para convertirse en un padawan; con esto, él, Bastila y Carth fueron enviados a investigar las ruinas de la visión que los dos Jedi habían compartido. Lo que encontraron dentro le confirmó a la Orden Jedi lo que había pensado desde antes: que Revan y Malak, después de caer al lado oscuro, habían buscado y encontrado a la Forja Estelar gracias a una serie de Mapas Estelares. Armados con este conocimiento, ellos enviaron a Revan, Bastila, Carth, Mission, Zaalbar, Canderous y la redimida Juhani al resto de la galaxia para descubrir precisamente dónde se ubicaba la Forja Estelar—para destruirla.Basado en una conversación con el Consejo del Enclave de Dantooine. Mientras el grupo buscaba los Mapas Estelares en Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan y Korriban, Calo Nord, que había escapado de la destrucción de Taris, le dijo a Darth Malak del escape de Bastila del planeta. Malak y el almirante Karath rápidamente contrataron al hombre para rastrear a la Jedi para capturarla si era posible, y hacer lo que fuera necesario para lidiar con sus compañeros. También fue en este tiempo que las primeras pistas de la supervivencia de otra persona captaron la atención del Señor Oscuro, aunque este hecho se mantuvo en estricto secreto.Se implica fuertemente al fin de la escena donde se revela el escape de Nord que Malak está consciente que Revan aún vive. A lo largo de su búsqueda, el grupo dirigido por Revan se encontró con agentes Sith, incluyendo destacamentos de Jedis Oscuros. Después de descubrir el primer Mapa Estelar, En aras de la simplicidad, este artículo asume que Revan (el jugador) visitó los planetas en este orden: Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, el Leviatán y Korriban antes de viajar a Lehon. oculto dentro de la guarida de un dragón Krayt en el Mar de Dunas del Este en Tatooine, Nord los alcanzó. ayudado por un cuarteto de maleantes rodianos, él trató de cumplir con su contrato; sin embargo, los dos Jedi y Carth los superaron y Nord y sus compinches murieron. Sin ningún motivo para permanecer en el mundo desértico, la tripulación del Halcón de Ébano partió hacia Kashyyyk. s se rebelan contra quienes los esclavizaban.]] Los Mapas Estelares parecía que emanaban su propia aura del lado oscuro, pues afectaban el ambiente a su alrededor; en Tatooine, las energías del lado oscuro atrajeron uno de los dragones krayt más grandes que se hubieran visto en ese tiempo, mientras que en Kashyyyk el ex-Jedi recluso Jolee Bindo teorizó que el antiguo monumento rakata era responsable de la naturaleza peligrosa de las Tierras Sombrías, como eran llamados los niveles inferiores de los bosques de wroshyrs. Mientras Revan y sus compañeros continuaban con su búsqueda, se involucraron en los asuntos de los locales; en Kashyyyk, Revan, con la ayuda de Jolee y Zaalbar, frustraron la trata de esclavos de la Corporación Czerka.Como se evidencia por las frases de los peatones cuando se conversa con ellos en otras áreas después de que la batalla tomó lugar. En Tatooine el grupo fue en gran parte responsable de aliviar la amenaza de los Moradores de las Arenas a las operaciones mineras de Czerka y los ciudadanos de Anchorhead, aparte de rescatar a Griff, el hermano de Mission, y varios jawas. En Manaan, donde los selkath nativos tenían fuertes leyes sobre neutralidad, con la pena de restringir la exportación de kolto, Revan y sus compañeros tuvieron que lidiar con una guerra no declarada entre la República y el Imperio Sith en el mundo acuático. Después de invadir la Embajada Sith local para recuperar un módulo de datos encriptado para Roland Wann, el jefe diplomático de la República, a Revan se le proporcionó un medio para acceder a la Falla Hrakert y la instalación secreta construida ahí, donde creía que se localizaba la reliquia de Manaan. En el fondo del océano Revan investigó la estación y destruyó la maquinaria cosechadora de kolto para aplacar a la Progenitora y obtener acceso al mapa. Sin embargo, poco después él se volvió a encontrar a Darth Bandon, a quien Malak había enviado tras Bastila después de enterarse de la muerte de Calo Nord. En el enfrentamiento consiguiente Bandon y los dos Jedis Oscuros que lo acompañaban murieron. El Enclave Jedi es destruido Mientras Revan y sus compañeros proseguían con su misión, el mimso Malak se estaba preparando para atacar al Enclave Jedi en Dantooine. Aunque el lado oscuro obnubiló su visión de los eventos futuros, el Consejo de Dantooine tuvo suficiente tiempo para evacuar con éxito la mayoría de las reliquias importantes, holocrones y otros materiales guardados ahí, y también para retirarse ellos mismos. No obstante, el asalto de los Sith llegó demasiado rápido para una retirada general; el Enclave fue pulverizado por un ataque orbital mientras los soldados Sith descendían a la superficie para subyugar al planeta. Muchos Jedi murieron en la devastación, y durante la ocupación Sith posterior muchos civiles fueron capturados, y a la mayoría de ellos nunca se les volvió a ver. Esto envió ondas de choque a través de la Orden, debilitándola y a la República con ella; no sería sino hasta tiempo después de la guerra que los Sith abandonarían Dantooine. Captura y revelación '' persigue al Halcón de Ébano.]] Dejando atrás al planeta Manaan, el Halcón de Ébano se dirigió al mundo funeral de los Sith, Korriban, donde Revan y su grupo sabían que se encontraba el último Mapa Estelar. Sin embargo, la nave fue interceptada en el trayecto por el [[Crucero clase Interdictor|Crucero clase Interdictor]] Sith Leviatán, la nave insignia de Saul Karath. Después de ser sacados del hiperespacio por el campo de interdicción de la nave, el carguero fue capturado por el rayo tractor del Leviatán. Mientras eran atraídos hacia el hangar principal de la nave, Carth, Bastila y Revan crearon un plan de escape, y decidieron que lo mejor sería que otro miembro del grupo usara sus propios talentos para evitar ser detectado o escapar de después de su captura, para después liberar al resto de la tripulación de sus celdas.Se pueden elegir todos los miembros del grupo excepto Revan, Bastila y Carth (a quienes Karath vigilará personalmente) y Zaalbar (que es demasiado grande para ocultarse). El almirante Karath interrogó personalmente a Revan, Bastila y Carth, informándoles de la destrucción del Enclave de Dantooine mientras trataba de averiguar la misión que les había encomendado el Consejo Jedi; sin embargo, a pesar de que torturó a Bastila, el comandante de la flota Sith no averiguó nada, y dejó que los prisioneros fueran torturados hasta la inconsciencia.Si Revan es mujer, Karath tortura a Carth. Durante todo esto, el tripulante del Halcón de Ébano tuvo éxito al escapar de sus guardias. Con la ayuda de un prisionero rodiano, pudo accesar el sistema de computadoras del nivel de detención y abrir las celdas y jaulas de fuerza que aprisionaban al resto del grupo. Ahora reunida, la tripulación planeó la siguiente fase del escape. Mientras Revan, Bastila y Carth se dirigieron al puente para desactivar el rayo tractor y abrir el hangar, Canderous lideró al resto del grupo para volver al Halcón de Ébano y prepararlo para salir tan pronto como fuera posible. Abriéndose camino a través de los soldados Sith y Jedis Oscuros que atestaban la cubierta de mando de la nave, el grupo de Revan evntualmente tuvo que ponerse trajes espaciales y llegar al puente a través de un acceso en el casco de la nave. Al confrontar al almirante Karath en la cubierta del puente, se le ofreció al grupo la oportunidad de rendirse, mas ellos rechazaron la propuesta y de esa forma se inició una pelea, que resultó en la muerte del almirante. Sin embargo, con su último aliento el ex-oficial de la República le dijo a Carth de la verdadera naturaleza de su compañero,pero sin tiempo que perder ante de la inminente llegada de Malak, no hubo oportunidad de explicar la situación. Los tres entonces huyeron de vuelta por la cubierta de mando hacia el nivel del hangar. A pesar de ello, el trío fue interceptado por el Señor Oscuro a pocos metros de distancia de donde estaba el Halcón. Sorprendido y divertido a partes iguales por los eventos que habían ocurrido desde su traición, Malak con alegría le dijo a Revan quién era—y en qué se había convertido. La redención de Revan recuerda quién es.]] Bastila confirmó lo que el señor Oscuro había dicho, elaborando su rol en la trampa que se había tendido y la parte que había jugado al salvar la vida de Revan. Creyendo que ella había tendido en cuenta los mejores intereses de Revan en mente, y que había querido iniciar su redención, Revan perdonó a Bastila. Esto enfureció a Malak, que describió la actitud de su antiguo Maestro como débil y declaró que él había hecho lo correcto al arrebatarle el manto de Señor Oscuro. Los dos combatieron entre los túneles del nivel de hangares, y Revan rechazó a Malak aunque el Señor Oscuro contraatacó con dureza. Al alcanzar a los duelistas Bastila intervino, y mientras Carth veía sin poder ayudar ella se interpuso entre los combatientes y le dijo a Carth y a Revan que huyeran al Halcón de Ébano y encontraran la Forja Estelar. Carth y Revan lo hicieron, y aunque Darth Malak capturó a Bastila el carguero escapó hacia el hiperespacio. Revan le mencionó a la tripulación la revelación de su identidad, y aunque Carth fiel a su naturaleza al principio desconfió de Revan, al ver que el resto de la tripulación lo respaldaba él aceptó continuar con la misión. Con Bastila capturada, el grupo sólo tenía la opción de ir a Korriban y descubrir el último Mapa Estelar. Un mundo desolado irradiado con el lado oscuro, las únicas muestras de civilización en Korriban en ese entonces eran el pequeño espaciopuerto localizado en el asentamiento de Dreshdae y operado por la ubicua Corporación Czerka, y la Academia Sith cercana. Ya que el planeta estaba dentro de las fronteras del Espacio Sith, el Imperio Sith tenía la jurisdicción; esto significaba que, esencialmente, los Sith podían hacer ahí lo que quisieran sin miedo a represalias. Sin embargo, el grupo de Revan no estaba perdido; pues al igual que había sucedido en los otros mundos que Revan había visitado hasta entonces, él tuvo una visión de sus antiguas memorias, que mostraron que el Mapa Estelar del planeta estaba localizado dentro de lo que parecía ser una tumba. Las conversaciones con los varios ciudadanos ofrecieron aún más pistas, y pronto fue evidente que para obtener el último Mapa y encontrar la Forja Estelar el grupo debía infiltrarse en la Academia Sith. Eventualmente Revan persuadió a Yuthura Ban, la aprendiz twi'lek de Uthar Wynn, el director de la Academia, de dejarlo incorporarse a la misma. Yuthura y Uthar sabían muy bien qué era el Mapa Estelar y su relevancia; aunque el grupo tenía ahora acceso al Valle de los Señores Oscuros, esto era sólo un paso en la dirección correcta. Por medio de los dos Maestros Sith, Revan aprendió todo lo que necesitaba saber para ser "un Sith por completo" y ganar acceso al Mapa, localizado dentro de la tumba del antiguo Señor Sith Naga Sadow. Después de encontrar la vieja estructura y finalmente descubrir las coordenadas hiperespaciales del sistema Lehon y el planeta natal rakata, Revan se enfrentó a los dos Sith, matando a Uthar y redimiendo a Yuthura. Con los líderes de la Academia fuera de la jugada, los otros Sith atacaron a Revan y a sus compañeros, iniciando una violenta melé que virtualmente aniquiló al cuerpo de estuduantes y de maestros. La Batalla de Rakata Prime avanzan hacia la Forja Estelar.]] Después de limpiar la Academia Sith, el grupo dejó atrás Korriban y se dirigió hacia el hasta entonces desconocido planeta natal de los rakata, donde la Forja Estelar orbitaba la estrella primaria del sistema. La tripulación del Halcón de Ébano apenas tuvo tiempo de disfrutar la vista apenas por fuera del rango de los sensores de las fuerzas Sith reunidas y apostadas alrededor del masivo complejo orbital antes de ser asaltados por una vaguardia de seis cazas Sith. Después de eliminar a las naves enemigas, el carguero voló involuntariamente hacia el campo disruptor que servía como el mecanismo defensa primario de la estación. Con su hiperimpulsor dañado y con sólo un motor subluz funcional, Carth fue obligado a hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en una de las islas más pequeñas de Lehon—la misma que albergaba al Templo de los Antiguos. Después de varios encuentros con los rakata nativos, incluyendo enfrentamientos violentos con la trubu de El Único y contactos pacíficos con los Ancianos Rakata, Revan resolvió el rompecabezas de lo que había ocurrido durante su última visita—y de Malak—al mundo olvidado. Con la ayuda de los Ancianos Revan, acompañado de Jolee Bindo y Juhani, entró al Templo de los Antiguos para apagar el campo disruptor para que la flota de la República, que había llamado Carth antes del aterrizaje forzoso, no se estrellara al llegar al sistema. En la cima del Templo ellos fueron confrontados por Bastila, que ahora era la sirviente y aprendiz de Darth Malak. La caída Bastila trató de persuadir a Revan de seguir su ejemplo y abrazar el lado oscuro al igual que ella para reclamarle el título de Señor Oscuro a Malak; ella dijo que los Jedi le habían lavado el cerebro a Revan y habían usado la meditación de batalla de ella para sus propios fines, y que estaban celosos del poder que ellos manejaban. Revan tratí de convencerla de renunciar al lado oscuro, recordándole que él habia hecho eso mismo. Molesta, Bastila atacó al trío, sin embargo, después de ser rechazada dos veces, ella se retiró a su transporte y huyó a la Forja Estelar. Mientras los tres Jedi volvieron al reparado Halcón de Ébano, discutieron sobre lo que había ocurrido; Revan declaró su intención de salvar a Bastila, así que el grupo abandonó el planeta y se encontró con una batalla en progreso. Al mando de la almirante Forn Dodonna, una flota de naves capitales clase Hammerhead y corredores de bloqueo de la República, apoyados por cazas militares A-wing y cazas de asalto, se enfrentaron a los cruceros clase Interdictor y los cazas de la armada Sith al mando del almirante Varko. .]] Apoyado por los Jedi al mando de Vandar Tokare, sobreviviente del Consejo de Dantooine, el Halcón de Ébano aterrizó en la estación; como varios de los Caballeros Jedi que también la abordaron aseguraron una ruta de escape, Revan y dos de sus compañeros avanzaron por el interior del vasto complejo, enfrentándose a soldados Sith, droides de asalto y Jedis Oscuros constantemente.El jugador puede elegir a dos miembros de su grupo actual para esta misión. Mientras las dos flotas combatían en el espacio más allá de la Forja Estelar, revan eventualmente penetró las defensas exteriores y encontró y confrontó a Bastila nuevamente. Todavía en poder del lago oscuro, Bastila peleó contra Revan; aunque ella se recuperaba con la energía del lado oscuro de la Forja Estelar después de cada round, ella no pudo vencerlo. Confesando su amor por ella y animándola a hacer uso de su propio lazo con la Fuerza, Revan pudo redimir a Bastila y la convenció de usar su meditación de batalla para ayudar a la flota de la República para expiar su traición. Con este cambio tan importante, se modificó el curso de la batalla: comenzaron a abrirse huecos en las líneas de batalla Sith, que fueron explotadas por los cazas estelares y naves capitales de la República. Como Bastila usó sus poderes para voltear el rumbo del enfrentamiento, Revan se dirigió a confrontar a Malak en los niveles superiores de la estación. Después de matar a dos Jedis que había capturado, el Señor Oscuro activó varias máquinas productoras de droides antiguos; sellando el lugar, él huyó a las profundidades de las fábricas. Eventualmente Revan logró pasar por entre los droides de combate y desactivó la fábrica, y llegó a donde se encontraba Malak para derrotarlo en un espectacular duelo con sables de luz, durante el cual el Señor Oscuro trató de extraer la energía de la Fuerza restante de varios Jedi que habían muerto durante el ataque al Enclave de Dantooine. Sin embargo, Revan usó su propio poder para impedir Malak lo hiciera más veces. Después de derrotar a su anterior aprendiz en un duelo mano a mano, él y Bastila, junto con Carth y los otros, abordaron el Halcón de ébano y escaparon de la destrucción de la estación. Con la Forja Estelar destruida, la voluntad de las fuerzas Sith restantes se desmoronó y fueron completamente derrotadas; por lo tanto, la guerra destructiva que había tomado tantas vidas en ambos bandos llegó a su fin. Consecuencias Aunque las fuerzas al mando del derrotado Malak fueron obligadas a retirarse después de la destrucción de la Forja Estelar, los Sith no fueron exterminados por completo; muchos de los remanentes pelearon entre ellos por las pocas migajas de poder que quedaban. Asimismo, la Orden Jedi fue sólo una sombra de lo que había sido antes: algunos estimaron que apenas unos cien habían sobrevivido a la guerra y permanecido leales al Código Jedi. La guerra había devastado planetas por toda la galaxia, desde los extremos más lejanos del Borde Exterior hasta los civilizados Mundos del Núcleo, dejando incontables billones muertos y mucho más sin hogar. Estos refugiados vagaron por la galaxia, y muchos de ellos se asentaron en Nar Shaddaa, donde fueron presa de criminales, piratas y esclavistas; veteranos de ambos bandos, ya sin causa por la cual pelear, encontraron trabajo como pilotos, mercenarios, piratas o criminales de poca monta. Restauración y reconstrucción Poco después del final de la Guerra Civil Jedi, el Senado Galáctico eligió a un nuevo Canciller Supremo, Cressa, quien sobre una plataforma de reconstrucción y rehabilitación comenzó a emitir directivas para obras como el Proyecto de Restauración Telosiano, un esfuerzo efectuado por una manada de ithorianos liderados por el Adepto de la Fuerza Chodo Habat para restaurar la superficie de Telos IV. A través de los años que siguieron la vasta Estación Ciudadela y las muchas Zonas de Restauración necesarias para el proyecto tomaron forma. Bajo el cuidado de los ithorianos, Telos comenzó a mostrar signos de recuperación, sin embargo la situación cambió cuando la Corporación Czerka gradualmente tomó el control del proyecto buscando ganancias. Eventualmente la República comenzó a extenderse demasiado con sus esfuerzos de recuperación; la Armada todavía tenía muy poca fuerza, y muchos mundos estratégicos pero remotos se volvieron cada vez menos seguros por la simple razón de que los hombres y materiales necesarios para cuidarlos y protegerlos ya no existían. En planetas como Dantooine, que habían sufrido bastante con la ocupación de los Sith, y Onderon, que se había librado de la ira de los Sith por alguna razón, al situación comenzó a deteriorarse. Elementos criminales como los representados por el Intercambio y los hutts se volvieron más dominantes que nunca, y sin un adecuado refuerzo de la ley en la galaxia ellos pronto comenzaron a construir mini-imperios propios; esto contribuyó a la debilitación constante de la infraestructura galáctica. En el 3.955 ABY, un año después del fin de la guerra, Revan viajó al Borde Exterior en el Halcón de Ébano. Habiendo recuperado su memoria perdida, Revan recordó el peligro de los antiguos 'Sith Verdaderos' y volvió a las estaciones avanzadas secretas que estableció en las Guerras Mandalorianas con la esperanza de encontrar pistas sobre sus ubicaciones actuales. Después de visitar Malachor V una vez más, abandonó inesperadamente al Halcón de Ébano con los droides T3-M4 y HK-47 y desapareció del espacio conocido, inquietando a las Órdenes Jedi y Sith que esperaban ávidamente su regreso. Él se despidió de los nueve camaradas que lo acompañaron en su búsqueda, pues sabía que nadie a quien quisiera podía seguirlo a los lugares por los que tendría que caminar. Revan le confió la seguridad de la República al recientemente promovido almirante Carth Onasi, dejó al leal Canderous Ordo en el Borde Exterior donde pudiera reconstruir a los dispersos clanes mandalorianos como Mandalore, y dijo adiós a Bastila Shan. “Hubiera ayudado”, diría después Kreia, la antigua Maestra Jedi de Revan, “que él la hubiera hecho entender. Pero ella siempre fue fuerte de voluntad, y no entendía la guerra como lo hacía Revan”. Aunque la Guerra había terminado, la República Galáctica continuaba al borde de la ruina total. Después de una década de pelear desesperadamente por su supervivencia, el gobierno ya no tenía más recursos y su voluntad vacilaba. La República estaba extendida al punto del colapso, inestable y muy vulnerable. Revan creyó que los remanentes de los antiguos Sith tomarían ventaja de la situación y partió a las Regiones Desconocidas con la intención de prevenir un ataque inminente. En su ausencia, se reveló la siguiente amenaza a la seguridad galáctica, pero la ofensiva no vino de las Regiones Desconocidas, sino del pasado. Después de la muerte de Malak y la destrucción de la Forja Estelar, la infraestructura del Imperio Sith se desintegró. La mayoría de los Jedi Oscuros sobrevivientes de la guerra se mataron entre ellos en peleas por el dominio, aunque cinco años después del fin de la Guerra Civil Jedi los restos dispersos del Imperio de Revan aún quedaban ocultos en lugares de poder secretos, y eventualmente se reagruparon y surgieron nuevos líderes para guiarlos. En el antiguo mundo Sith de Malachor V aún rondaban los Asesinos Sith de Revan. En el corazón de la Academia Trayus, el Núcleo Trayus, se formó una alianza entre Darth Nihilus y Darth Sion, otrora aprendices de Darth Traya. Con una guerra sombría, el nuevo Triunvirato Sith peleó con un solo objetivo en mente: la completa y total aniquilación de la Orden Jedi. Ellos manipularon eventos desde la oscuridad, causando conflictos locales en planetas clave de la República. Si estos mundos cayeran, el fin de la República sería rápido y decisivo. Sin embargo, una Jedi Exiliada estaba a punto de regresar al espacio conocido para combatirlos… Batallas .]] *Batalla de Foerost *Bombardeo de Telos IV *Captura de Darth Revan *[[Ataque a la Espiral Endar|Ataque a la Espiral Endar]] *Batalla de Taris *Batalla de Kashyyyk *Asalto a la Embajada Sith *Ataque en Dantooine *Escaramuza en Korriban *Batalla de Rakata Prime Entre bastidores *Según Chris Avellonehttp://forums.obsidianent.com/index.php?act=ST&f=5&t=30187&hl=&view=findpost&p=276424, el nombre “Guerra Civil Jedi”, aplicado retroactivamente, vino de Obsidian Entertainment, y fue aprobado por LucasArts y Lucasfilm a la primera. Ya que la guerra fue entre la República y el Imperio Sith (que antes fue parte de la República), se puede pensar que fue una guerra civil galáctica en la que los Jedi, luminosos y oscuros, jugaron roles vitales en ambos lados. *Muchos de los detalles de la última parte de la Guerra Civil Jedi son determinados por las elecciones del jugador en Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República. Mientras que la versión canónica presenta a un Revan redimido que salva a la galaxia, también hay un final del lado oscuro en el que Revan reclama el título de Señor Oscuro de los Sith después de matar a Malak. Apariciones *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 5: Commencement, Part 5'' *''Knights of the Old Republic: Opportunities'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' * * *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Guerras Civiles en:Jedi Civil War pl:Wojna domowa Jedi